


In Denial

by Fireman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireman/pseuds/Fireman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Rose's passing, Amethyst and Pearl have a hard time synchronizing. They are forced to confront there feelings for each other, how will they handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction, so please leave comments saying what you liked, disliked, or see room for improvement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing, fanfiction. Leave a kudos if you like it, you don't need to be a member to do this, OR leave a comment about what you like, dislike, or what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> *** I will edit chapters as I see fit. I will not change the story but just change somethings to smooth the flow of the story, or to better convey the message ***

* * *

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst always had Rose to look up to, and guide them when needed. Her passing changed her frien. Pearl and Amethyst's relationship probably changed the most. Amethyst doesn't recall her past antics ever bothering Pearl quiet like they do now. In fact, she remembers Pearl teasing Amethyst just as much, but with Rose gone all she seems to do is correct, and base all her decisions on logic. Steven enjoys Amethyst's childish moments, so she usually is hanging out with him but on days when Steven is with Connie, and Garnet is away on a solo mission, Amethyst is stuck with Pearl.

Amethyst, laying upside down on the couch, while reading a comic book, when Pearl walks from her door. 

"Hey, Amethyst." Pearl says politely, "Is Garnet back yet?"

"Does it look like it?" Amethyst says in a matter of fact tone. 

Pearl grunts in response, what more could she expect out of the purple gem. 

"Amethyst must you always answer a question with such sarcasm?" 

"I don't  _always_ answer questions with sarcasm. Just when there are stupid questions." Amethyst smiles.

Pearl just glares at Amethyst,  _why does she always have to be so annoying._  Pearl turns around, facing the kitchen she inspects the mess Amethyst left for her. Sighing, she decided it best to just clean up the mess, because saying anything to Amethyst would be a waste of breath. Halfway through cleaning the kitchen, Pearl comes across a pan that has all kinds of gunk stuck to it. She could feel Amethyst eyes on her the whole time she was cleaning. _Why did she feel the need to watch me_ clean? That was the last straw, she had to say something, even if it would be a waste of breath.

"Amethyst! HOW CAN ONE PERSON MAKE SUCH A MESS?!?! WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME CLEAN?" 

Amethyst hadn't realize how long she had been watching Pearl clean the kitchen, nor did she notice she dropped her comic book while doing it. She was mesmerized by Pearl's graceful movements as she glided around the kitchen picking up her mess.

"Just watching the dork clean" Amethyst snickered and did her best to make the remark sound snotty but failed. She hoped Pearl hadn't notice the blush that had crept on her cheeks, at being caught. She grabbed her comic book off from the floor, and sat up on the couch. She brought the comic back up to her face but wasn't doing much reading. She was lost in her thoughts trying to understand why she was watching Pearl in the first place. And how she hadn't notice she dropped her comic book. It was frustrating to say the least. 

Amethyst wasn't the only one lost in thought. Pearl hadn't realized she had been cleaning the same spot for the last few minutes. She saw the blush that made its away across Amethyst cheeks, and that only confused her more. _Why would she blush after being confronted about staring?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing, fanfiction. Leave a kudos if you like it, you don't need to be a member to do this, OR leave a comment about what you like, dislike, or what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> *** I will edit chapters as I see fit. I will not change the story but just change somethings to smooth the flow of the story, or to better convey the message ***


	2. Amethyst Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst faces her true feelings about Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed.

Garnet still away on her secret mission, and Steven spending time with Connie, gave Amethyst time to think without much distraction. She chose to sit on the cliff over looking the Gem's house. She brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on them. Why did she watch Pearl so intently when she was cleaning the kitchen. It wasn't like it was the first time Pearl cleaned up her mess. But somehow it felt different to watch her this time. It was like she was able to see how beautiful Pearl was. 

_Wait. Beautiful. Pearl is many things, but beautiful? No._

Amethyst screwed up her face as she realized she thought Pearl was beautiful by doing something as simple as cleaning. She sighed, and flopped on her back and stared up the sky, as she let her mind wander. When did she look at Pearl like that? Probably for a while but only recently started to acknowledge them. Maybe had to do with Steven and his blooming relationship. 

_ Oh well. Who _ knows. Amethyst closes her eyes and sleeps, or the Gem's idea of sleeping. 

_ Pearl is in her room, dancing on the tallest waterfall. She is mid warrior pose whens he looks over to Amethyst. She offers a small smile and stands facing her. Amethyst can't remember how she got there or even why but she was drawn to Pearl. Without a second thought she approached Pearl and gave her a chaste kiss. Then another, and soon their lips are locked together. Pearl wraps her arms around Amethyst's neck, and Amethyst wraps her arms around Pearl's waste bring her in closer deepening the kiss. She swipes her tongue across Pearl's bottom lip which Pearl instantly opens her mouth to allow Amethyst to explore her mouth. Soon their tongues are locked in a heated battle for dominance. Amethyst's hands explore Pearl's body. She grabs her ass, then follows her spine back up and shifts her hands to the front of Pearl. Pearl's breast fits perfectly in Amethyst's hands, as she begins to message it. Pearl lets out moan of approval, and leans farther into Amethyst's palm. Pearl breaks free of Amethyst, taking a step back to give her some space she begins to undress. - _

Right before Pearl was to take off her shirt completely and reveal what hid beneath it Amethyst woke up. She shot right up into a sitting position, she was covered in sweat and breathing hard.

_Was I really about to have a wet dream about Pearl?!?!?!?_   


 

 


	3. Pearl Lost in Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl comes face to face her feelings for Amethyst, but will she accept the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where to go after this. If you have any suggestions, concerns, things you like, dislike, let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate those things in the upcoming chapters.

After Amethyst took off to do whatever Amethyst does in her free time, Pearl finished up cleaning. She glanced around once more to see if she missed anything and when she was satisfied nothing was missed she walked over the couch to sit down and enjoy some quiet time. She laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. At first her thoughts drifted to Garnet. She wondered if she was okay, and what kind of mission she was on. She thought of Steven and smiled to herself as she remembered the first time he tried to talk to Connie at the beach. She was happy to see how close those two were getting. She liked Connie and thought it was good for him to have such a smart sensible girl to be his friend. Eventually, her she found herself thinking of the days earlier events. She thought of Amethyst and how she was staring, then her blushing after being caught. 

_Why would she blush? Was she embarrassed? No, not likely. Then why?_

Pearl sighed, and rolled to her side, facing the kitchen. She caught a small whiff of Amethyst, and turned her face into the couch to really breath in the scent. She found it oddly comforting. Each time she would breath in a little more to savor the smell. Her heart fluttered as she recalled Amethyst sitting here reading her comic book. When she was hanging off the couch the way her hair fell around her face. Pearl felt a smile cross her face as she recalled the way her tank top rid up her stomach. Pearl stood up, and began to pace.

_Why did that make me smile? Where did those thoughts even come from? I don't like her... do I? No. Of course not._

"Of course I don't" Pearl hoped saying it out loud would be some comfort and prove she indeed does not have feelings. But it didn't. Pearl started to panic and her mind went wild. She couldn't like Amethyst. They were complete opposite, Amethyst was loud, obnoxious, and careless. Pearl was quiet, calculating, and polite.

_Oh my gosh what if Amethyst has feelings for me too? Is that possible? That may explain her blushing._

Pearl froze where she stood. 

_Do I want Amethyst to confess to me? No... maybe... What should I do if she does confess?_

 

 


	4. Facing Each Other

Amethyst hardly noticed her cloths getting soaked, as she made her way back to the house. She was no hurry to face Pearl after the dream she had. She couldn't believe the affect it was having on her, and how it made her stomach twist in knots when she recalled the vivid sensations. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realize how quickly she made it back. She stood outside the door, hand on the door handle, but couldn't seem to get the energy to turn it. Amethyst knew she couldn't face Pearl yet, so she decided to go straight to her room. Amethyst steeled her features and darted straight to her room. She made it halfway to her room when she heard Pearl yell out, "AMETHYST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? YOUR SOAKING AND GETTING EVERYTHING WET!!" Amethyst ignored her and basically ran the rest of the way to her room. She tore off her wet cloths and only bothered to put on clean a plain purple sports bra and underwear.

* * *

Pearl stood in awe, as she watched Amethyst run to her room. What has gotten into Amethyst? She usually never misses a chance to make a snide remark and get on her nerves. Amethyst's expression wasn't readable but Pearl couldn't shake the feeling something was off. 

_Maybe I could find a way to cheer her up? Or at least figure out what is wrong._

Pearl started thinking of reasons to see Amethyst and try to find out what has Amethyst on edge. 

_Tea. I'll make her some hot tea. I could say it would help her warm up._

Pearl smiled to herself and with an extra bit of energy in her step she walked to kitchen and began to prep tea.

 


	5. Time to Confess??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any thought's you may have on the work so far

"OH I'M SO SORRY" Pearl turns away so swiftly she nearly spills the tea. She figured Amethyst would change completely and not just switch into her underwear. "I should leave." Pearl hurriedly walks back towards the door.

"W-Wait!" Amethyst nearly shouted. _Shit. What am I doing?_  "What do you have there?" Amethyst started grabbing and putting on her dry pair of cloths. 

"Oh this? It's just tea. I thought maybe since you were soaked you would want some hot tea to warm yourself." Pearl says sheepishly. 

Amethyst was touched. She thought for sure Pearl would barge into her room to yell at her for getting the floor wet or ignoring her. She didn't think Pearl would care about her being chilled. 

"I'll leave the tea here when your done just bring it out to the kitchen I'll clean the dishes." Pearl broke Amethyst's train of thought. Pearl still hadn't turn around and Amethyst couldn't help the want to wrap her up in her arms and tell her how much she appreciated Pearl bringing the tea. Without much thought Amethyst began to slowly move towards Pearl.

 

* * *

 Pearl still hadn't turned around, even when she felt Amethyst approaching her.  _What is she doing?_

"A-Amethyst" 

"Shhh." Amethyst interrupted Pearl knowing that she was going to try and dismiss herself. 

Pearl wasn't offended by being interrupted, so she just stood there, holding the tray, not moving. Her heart was racing with anticipation, though she couldn't see Amethyst she could feel that somehow things were different, that Amethyst approached her with a purpose. 

* * *

Amethyst knew what she wanted to do, but could she really do it? She walked past Pearl without giving her further explanations she slowly took the tray from Pearl and set it gently on the ground beside the door. Once again she faced Pearl, then she knew yes. Yes she would do it, and except any consequences that may come because of it. 

Pearl wore a confused expression, but said nothing as Amethyst stepped towards her. Soon Amethyst was in her personal space and stared at her only for a second before gently pulling Pearl into a gently kiss.  

 


	6. This Kiss

Pearl pulled away in shock. She stared at Amethyst but couldn't seem to formulate any words. Pearl ran a finger across her lips remembering the feel of Amethyst's lips. 

Amethyst looked hurt and took a step backwards. Despite Pearl being confused about her own feelings, she knew she couldn't stand that look on Amethyst. So without thinking she closed the distance between them and grabbed Amethyst by the back of the neck pulling her into a chaste kiss. Luckily, Amethyst didn't seem to stay in shock because she grabbed Pearl around her thin waist and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Amethyst ran her tongue across the bottom of Pearl's lip and awaited entrance to more of Pearl's mouth, which Pearl eagerly gave. As Amethyst explore more of Pearl's mouth, Pearl ran one of her hands through Amethyst's hair, while the other hand grabbed Amethyst's shirt. 

Pearl began to fall into Amethyst. It felt like that Amethyst's grip around her waist was the only thing keeping her grounded. They only pulled away to breath.

Amethyst offered a sheepish smile, but Pearl didn't smile. Everything in her only wanted more, the was immense heat between her legs that she couldn't ignore. She decided what she would do. 

She grabbed Amethyst and using all her weight pushed Amethyst to the ground and effectively pinning her there.


	7. Things Heat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!! WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT !!!!!!!!

Amethyst was wide eyed, mouth agape, but was in shock at what had just happened. She couldn't speak, or fight Pearl back, even if she wanted to, she was at Pearl's mercy.

Pearl, with her free hand traced Amethyst's face, then ran her finger down to her chest. She leaned in to kiss Amethyst right above her breasts. She took her hand and messaged Amethyst's left nipple, making it hard. At this Amethyst let out a small, yet audible moan. Then, Pearl reached around to Amethyst's back, masterfully unhooking her bra with one hand, allowing Amethyst's large breasts to pop out from her bra. Pearl gave them one look before leaning down, kissing Amethyst's breast around the nipple. With her other hand grabbed a handful of her other breast, using her thumb to play with the nipple. Pearl slowly started to suck on Amethyst's nipple. At this point, Amethyst was getting goose bumps and she was looking at Pearl desperately wanting more. Pearl letting go of Amethyst's hands tenderly kissing her stomach, as she slowly made her way down to Amethyst's lower regions. 

Amethyst was biting her lips, blushing, moaning, and started wriggle, trying to get her underwear off. Finally, Pearl grabbed her underwear and slid them off. Amethyst's desperately wanted more, so she opened her legs to allow easier access for Pearl.

Pearl kiss right above Amethyst's clit, she could already feel how wet Amethyst had become. She placed her mouth over Amethyst's clit and gently licked it, she was taking in Amethyst's taste. This made Amethyst let out much louder moan. Pearl then slid two fingers into Amethyst, and began to finger her, while simultaneously licking her. Amethyst slid a hand behind Pearl's head, and grabbed a handful of hair. She was reaching her climax. Pearl gradually got rougher with Amethyst by adding slipping a third finger into Amethyst, and rigorously fingering her, while still licking her clit.  

Amethyst screamed out Pearl's name as she hit her climax. Pearl pulled away, wiping her mouth. She looked at Amethyst with a grin.

Amethyst breathlessly said, "What are you smiling about?" 

"Nothing" Pearl replied, then leaned in pulling Amethyst's face closer to kiss her, "It's my turn you know?" Amethyst chuckled, flipping Pearl onto her back. She slipped Pearl out of her cloths, and starting her Pearl's, smaller breasts, worked her way down to Pearl's clit. Licking her clit, and fingering her, very similar to what Pearl had done to her earlier. Pearl reached her climax, she arched her back and let out a moan.

Amethyst looking rather pleased with herself, got up and made her way to her bed, leaving Pearl laying on the ground. After, a few moments to gather herself, Pearl finally joined Amethyst in bed. Amethyst was laying on her back, allowing Pearl to place her head on Amethyst's chest, near her gem, and intertwined her legs with Amethyst's legs. Amethyst wrapped an arm around Pearl. They both laid there like that for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help to figure out what to do in the next chapter!  
> Otherwise I plan on ending it here.


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably go through and re-edit this sometime. I won't change the story but some parts feel a bit choppy.

Pearl was the first to wake up. She could feel Amethyst's warmth against her back, from her spooning Pearl. All of her worries before were long gone, as Pearl smiled to herself recalling last night's events. She brought a finger to her lips, and traced them, remembering the feeling of Amethyst's lips against hers. Pearl shifted herself just enough to look at Amethyst's sleeping face. Daringly, Pearl leaned in and stole a kiss. Pearl then sat up, swinging her legs over the bed. She searched Amethyst's room for her cloths, and was glad to see in the heat of things was still able to put all her cloths in a pile. She slipped into her cloths, and made herself looked presentable, with one last glance at Amethyst, Pearl left the room. 

* * *

"Hey" Garnet said, making a halfhearted wave. 

"OH Garnet when did you get back?!" Pearl said startled

"Last night." Garnet replied flatly, "Where were you?"

"W-Why are you asking?" Pearl failed to keep her cool. She began to blush, as she made her way to the kitchen, the entire time avoided looking at Garnet.

"Usually, your here to greet me and see how the mission went over." 

Pearl didn't respond, she didn't know what to say. Her mind was reeling trying to find a suitable excuse. Pearl stole a glance at Garnet, she sat there expressionless.  _Is it possible Garnet knows? Were we to loud?_

Almost on cue Amethyst burst through the door.

"GARNET YOUR BACK!" Amethyst shouted throwing her arms up in the air, faking excitement. 

"Yo." Garnet replied.

Pearl was grateful Amethyst had interrupted, usually she would scold Amethyst for barging through the door and yelling like she had done, but the conversation with Garnet was uncomfortable. She came to terms what had happened between Amethyst and herself, but she wasn't ready for other people to know. She was concerned how everyone would take it.

Garnet, looked between Amethyst and Pearl but said nothing, as if she was waiting for Pearl to scold Amethyst. Or maybe she sensed something had happened between them. That thought panicked Pearl, she awkwardly made her way to where Amethyst was. She grabbed Amethyst by the arm practically dragging her back through her door. 

"Sorry Garnet, I uh need to speak to Amethyst for a moment." Pear said without looking back. 

* * *

 

"Urgh Pearl what's up with you?" Amethyst asked, unsure what was going on with Pearl.

"Garnet started to ask where I was last night!" Pearl said. Her eyes were wide, her voice shaking.

"So?" Amethyst replied. She folded her arms at her chest, and stared at Pearl. She didn't understand what Pearl got so worked up about," Just tell her what happened last night. What's the big deal?"

"Are you serious?" Pearl choked out. She began to pace back and forth, throwing her arms about as she talked. "What will Garnet say? What we did wasn't normal." 

"What are you saying Pearl?" Amethyst starting to understand what Pearl was saying, fought to keep the pain from her voice. 

" I don't know, ok." Pearl stopped pacing, and shifting uneasily, all her doubts about their relationship came flooding back, "Maybe last night was a mistake and we should move on pretending this didn't happen..." 

Amethyst was in disbelief, her pain was etched clearly on her face. Her arms dropped to her side, and tears began to sting at her eyes. 

 "HOW..... HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!!!" Amethyst cried out. Against, her will, her tears began to flow freely down her face. She was so angry at herself for crying. In blur of motion Amethyst was out the door, leaving Pearl standing there.

* * *

 

Amethyst didn't notice Steven was walking in the door. She just pushed past him, and kept running. She ran as far as her legs would carry her, which for her short stature was quiet a distance. Finally, when she was out of breath, and her legs screamed in pain did she stop. She knew she was still on the beach, but that's all, Beach City was just a dot on the horizon. After her tears stopped, Amethyst decided to flop on the ground, letting what little air she had escape her lungs. She laid there staring up at the blue sky. She didn't want to think about what had just happened, but the thoughts kept nagging at her brain.

_How could Pearl be so cold? How could she say what we did was a mistake? And that we should forget it ever happened, is she serious?!?_

Amethyst sat up, as she felt the tears began to swell up inside her again. She brought her legs up to her chest, and hugged them close to her. She buried her face into her knees, and let a fresh batch of tears fall. 

_She doesn't know what we could have shared, or maybe she doesn't care. What did it mean to her, or did it mean nothing? Shit, why does it have to hurt so much!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it give it a Kudos, you don't need to be a member to do this!!  
> OR Leave a comment letting me know you what you like, or dislike about this. I am open to ideas.


	9. Confliction

Pearl was still facing the door, mouth agape, and eyes wide. It took a second for her to process what had happened. She doesn't remember seeing Amethyst cry, except on rare occasions, such as Rose's passing. 

_How could I be so stupid!_

Pearl sighed, felt a ping of guilt in her stomach. She got so caught up in her worries about how Garnet, and Steven would react to their relationship, she didn't think of Amethyst's feelings. 

_I must have really hurt Amethyst.... I know I'll make it up to her!_

Pearl's eyes was bright with determination. She readied herself to walk into the living room, she knew Garnet and Steven would want some answers. 

* * *

 

As Pearl expected Garnet and Steven were waiting for Pearl. 

"So." Garnet says coolly, "Would you like to explain what just happened?" 

"No." Pearl said with some conviction. She felt Amethyst and her would come out together, this wasn't her decision to make alone.

"B-But PEEAAARRRLLL" Steven yelled out. His eyes were wide, and filled with concerned, "I've never seen Amethyst cry like that, she seemed like she was really hurt."

Pearl patted his head soothingly, "Steven it'll be alright." She offered him a small smile as reassurance.

"Hmmm" Garnet said, and crossed her arms. She was going to drop it for the time being.

"If you say so Pearl...." Steven didn't seemed to be convinced, yet he too, dropped the topic. He knew he wasn't going to get any more out of Pearl.

Pearl turned her back to her friends, looking out the window. Some doubt began to fill her mind,

_What if Amethyst is really mad at me and won't forgive me?  How am I suppose to make it up to her?_

* * *

Pearl looked around for Amethyst, but couldn't find her. Every aspect of her being was exhausted, from searching all day. She was forced to return home after the sun began to set. She walked into the living, relieved that both Steven and Amethyst weren't there. She poked her head into Amethyst's room hoping to see Amethyst laying in her pile of junk. When she didn't see her, she made her way over to Amethyst's bed, and plopped down on it. She laid face down on Amethyst's pillow, and let the scent of Amethyst fill her lungs. After a few moments she began to cry. She felt lousy for how selfish she was, and how she treated Amethyst.

Pearl so caught up in her thoughts didn't hear the door open.

 

 


	10. Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!!

Amethyst froze in place when she saw Pearl laying in her bed. 

_Ugh what is she doing here? She hasn't noticed me yet, I should just leave._

Amethyst turned around, silently making her way back towards her door.  She stopped almost immediately when she heard a sob come from Pearl. Amethyst was angry about how Pearl had treated her earlier, but hearing Pearl cry broke her heart. Despite everything she didn't want Pearl to cry.

_Is it possible Pearl came her to apologize for the way she acted earlier?_

This thought did bring some happiness to Amethyst, because it would mean that Pearl did have feelings for Amethyst. Some doubt plagued Amethyst's mind though.

_What if Pearl felt bad for hurting me, and just wants to apologize and patch things up?_

Amethyst heard Pearl shifting, and turned to see what she was doing. Pearl was still sobbing, and curled up in the fetal position, bringing the pillow closer to her face. Amethyst's face softened she wanted to do anything she could to make Pearl feel better. Amethyst decided if Pearl rejected her, she would be strong, for Pearl's sake. She slowly approached Pearl. She laid on the bed behind Pearl, and Amethyst fitted her knees snugly behind Pearl's. She wrapped Pearl up in her arms pulling her in. She whispered in Pearl's ear.

"Pearl stop crying. I don't know what your decision on us is, but we'll get through it, good or bad." 

Pearl stiffened. She couldn't bring herself to turn and look at Amethyst. Pearl felt worse, she told Amethyst what they did was a mistake, and shameful, yet Amethyst isn't angry at her. She is handling it stoically, Pearl hasn't see this side of Amethyst before. Pearl stopped crying, she began to wipe her face.

"Hey P." Amethyst asked

"Yeah?" 

"I don't know if this is a good time to say it, but I love you ya know?" Amethyst said boldly.

Pearl had no reply to this. She knew Amethyst had feelings for her, yet to come right out and say it was unexpected. Pearl finally turned to look at Amethyst. Amethyst could see the tears left streaks on Pearl's face. Amethyst wondered how long she had been crying.

"Aren't you worried how Garnet, and Steven will take this?" Pearl's voiced cracked, it was still raw from crying.

"Truthfully Pearl, I guess I hadn't think much about it." As Amethyst said this, she saw a disappointed look cross Pearl's eyes. "What?"

"Amethyst this will change everything." Pearl sighed, Amethyst didn't think about all the consequences of there relationship

"I know, but it doesn't matter-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!" Pearl interrupted Amethyst, Pearl was about to continue when she was stopped by Amethyst kissing Pearl. Then quickly Amethyst pulled away putting a finger over Pearl's lips to silence her.

"Pearl, it doesn't matter because no matter what, we'll have each other." Amethyst said, smiling at Pearl.

Pearl couldn't help but smile back, she was touched. Pearl started to cry again, startling Amethyst

"H-Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

Pearl began to wipe away her tears, and smiling said

"I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier, but I'm happy because you made me realize I can count on you to be there for me." 

Amethyst offered a smile and wrapped her arms a little tighter. She leaned down to kiss Pearl. Pearl cupped Amethyst faced and returned the kiss. Amethyst pulled away and asked

"So Pearl, what does this mean?" 

Pearl chuckled sheepishly, " We're going to have to tell Garnet and Steven about us." 

Amethyst smiled and passionately kissed Pearl, Amethyst swelled with happiness

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst exchanged nervous glances before stepping out into the living room. Steven was playing his video games, and Garnet sat on the couch reading a book.

"Steven. Garnet. May we speak to you for a moment." Pearl nervously said.

Steven gave them a curious look before pausing his game, and took a seat next to Garnet. Garnet, expressionless bookmarked her book and sat it aside.  

The Pearl and Amethyst shifted uneasily, and exchanged glances hoping the other one would know what to say.

"Whats up you guys?" Steven asked, breaking the silence.

Finally, Pearl stood up straightly, and bravely took hold of Amethyst's hand. Intertwining their fingers.

"Amethyst and I are together."

Steven's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, even Garnet's mouth dropped a little. No one said anything for a while. Finally, Steven broke the silence.

"THAT WONDERFUL YOU GUYS!!" He excitedly threw his arms up in the air. He jumped up and ran around them "You guys aren't fighting anymore then"

Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other and exchanged small smiles, so far so good.

Garnet slowly rose from her seat.

"So now you guys should have no problem forming Opal." Garnet said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She approached her two friends placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm happy for you two."

Steven came to stop in front of Amethyst and Garnet. He began to blush and ask.

"So do you guys kiss each other" 

"STEVEN -"Pearl was going to scold him for asking such a personal question but before she could,Amethyst had grabbed her planting a kiss on her lips. 

Amethyst and Steven began to laugh at the face Pearl made.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted. She was blushing.

Garnet sat back down on the couch. She smiled to herself, she watched her friends make a commotion. Pearl and Amethyst may be dating but things don't seem like they will change.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!!


End file.
